The Circle
by mini-coops
Summary: The Circle! Like The Ring featuring Kerrara (KerrySamarra)
1. The Death

Eleanor and Lucy were sitting on Lucy's comfy double bed staring at the TV, one of those brainless idiotic game shows with stupid contestants who don't know what the capital of England is. "Have you heard about the D.V.D.?" asked Lucy as she flicked off the TV. "What D.V.D.?" wondered Eleanor. "Its random clips put onto a DVD and apparently after you watch it you get a phone call and a creepy voice whispers '7 days'. 7 days later, you die" she uttered a malicious giggle, which suddenly stopped when she saw Eleanor's face.  
She had turned as pale as a sheet of paper.  
"W-w-w-what's wrong?" stammered Lucy, beginning to get worried.  
"I watched the D.V.D"  
There was an eerie silence as the girls thought about their situation.  
"When?"  
"At my Aunties house. Aunt Wavin. She and my mum...they were ch- chatting in the Kitchen and I-I was bored so...I w-watched the v-video." She was trembling with fear.  
Before she could answer, the echo of a ringing telephone was heard.  
She rushed down the stairs, taking two at a time, followed by a shaking Eleanor.  
"Hello?" she enquired. Eleanor waited in grave silence  
"Yes...Ok...." Lucy held the phone away from her ear and said, "It's just my mum"  
"I hate you Lucy!" muttered Eleanor, a phrase commonly used. With an air of relief about her, she sauntered into the Living Room. He TV glared, showing white and black fuzzy lines; like when the ariel malfunctions. She picked up the remote and turned it off. Again, the TV showed the fuzzy lines. Frustrated and confused, she turned it off again. Pissed off after seeing the infuriating fuzzy lines again she yelled;  
  
"Lucy your TV's broken!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Eleanor was chatting on the phone to her mum. "Bye mum!" Eleanor slammed the phone down after her mum had told her not to raid the fridge and called for Lucy. When Lucy didn't respond she walked over into the Living room. She saw the back off Eleanor's head in the corner of the room, crouched down. "Lucy, what the bloody hell are you doing?" she laughed, but abruptly stopped as she saw Eleanor's face.  
Her body was limp and she was crouched down. She wasn't breathing, so was evidently dead.  
Her eyes were wide open, glaring at her unnaturally and her mouth was stuck open gawping, but the strangest thing was her skin- it had gone a deep shade of purple!  
"Oh my god! I've got Barney in my house!" Screamed Lucy. 


	2. The DVD

"C'mon Amy, you're clever; you can work this out!" yelled Fiona impatiently at Amy, "you're a journalist, this it what you do!"  
  
"Well not really, I write news reports not solve mysteries!"  
  
Amy and her sister (the mother of Eleanor) Fiona were quarrelling at Eleanor's funeral. They were depressed and miserable and also a bit confused at how she died. The doctors said her heart had just stopped (how "helpful") but that didn't explain the purple skin. Also, Aunt Wavin had just died from extreme obesity (too many cream cakes) so they were a bit annoyed at that as well.  
  
"Please," she said and then started crying. Amy began to shed tears too; she broke down, fell to the floor and wept like a rushing waterfall.  
  
"I'm sorry I've started you off now" apologised Fiona as Amy continued to cry.  
  
"No, it's just-"  
  
"I know it's difficult, you just have to calm down, Eleanor wouldn't have wanted it to be like this,"  
  
"It's not that" she said, brushing away a few tears.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I broke a nail!!" she exclaimed, and the waterworks began again.  
  
When Amy was flirting with everyone at the party, a freak called Adam told her everything about the tape and how you died 7 days after watching it. Intrigued and curious Amy began her hunt for he tape. Coincidently Aunt Wavin had left her DVD collection to Amy in the will, so the next day when it arrived at her doorstep she watched it.  
  
After 2 hours exactly, Amy had not worked out how to work the DVD player and called a neighbour over. After 2 seconds exactly he had turned on the DVD player and ran out the house before she could "ask him to stay for tea".  
  
"Balamory, Balamory, What's the story in Balamory wouldn't you like to know..." blasted from the speakers. Its slowed down and 3 pink Boobahs zoomed in towards the screen. The tape showed many more random parts of kid's Tv shows from Postman Pat to teletubbies. Mesmerized by the weird but entrancing clips, her eyes were glued to the screen. A Circle appeared on the screen. Suddenly, something that looked like red blood splattered in the circle. Writing appeared on the screen saying "messy time".  
  
She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry at such an obscure DVD. What did these clips represent? What did they mean? Was it just some weird, twisted joke?  
  
The phone rang, making her jump from her deep thoughts. For a few moments, all you could hear was the deep breathing of something with a sore throat.  
"Messy time in 7 days!" said a low, malicious voice. 


End file.
